Jack Miller
Jack Miller (born July 13th, 1983), is a Canadian born superstar currently competing within the EHWF as the EHWF World Champion. Who uses a combination of technical mat skills, submission holds and grapples as well as a background in extreme wrestling. He's becoming one of the trademark names of the EHWF. Career Early Career Miller’s first taste of the wrestling world was when he accompanied his two oldest brothers Bryan and Randy to a backyard wrestling federation. The two learned the ropes and actually got picked up as a tag team (The Miller Brothers) by a small Indy federation that was based in that area. Jack spent a lot of time around the backstage while his brothers trained for upcoming shows, which allowed him to learn a lot about the backstage workings that helped add to the shows look. He would make his first in ring appearance at the age of eighteen when as a masked star named The Shadow, becoming the fifth sibling in his family to appear within the federation. He used a couple of moves his brothers and some other names around the back had shown him however he didn’t win the first match. About a month later, the federation was brought up by Adam Cox, the owner of the GWA as he brought over a number of the federations big names, including Jack’s three older brothers and his older sister. Miller however didn’t follow over as he decided to stay in the Indy Circuit a while longer to work on his skills. Bouncing from promotion to promotion, and doing random spots in different low level federations Miller started to come into his own in the ring, putting together a verity of styles. A year after his family moved onto the GWA, Jack followed and signed a two year contract. Global Wrestling Alliance Miller came into the company as kind of back up for his two older brothers tag team, to watch there back as they feuded with the then World Champion, Ed Sands who had Miller’s older sister Claire as his manager. Ed Sands managed to come out on top in the feud with the Miller Brothers, however thanks to Jack, Sands would lose his last GWA World Championship to his arch rival Kevin Johnson. Then a few months later it would be Jack once again spoiling Sands hopes of regaining the belt when it came down to the two of them Sam Williams and Ike in a thirty man battle royal, and Miller would eliminate Ed Sands. Jack didn’t win the rumble himself however two months down the line he would defeat Sands one on one in a number one contender match sending Jack to claim his first World Championship. The Immortals About five months into his run with the GWA, Miller became part of a stable known as the Immortals, led by “Greatest Man Alive” Kevin Johnson. The group was high talent heels that dominated the roster. Jack’s time with the group however was cut short after Johnson set out to end the career of Ed Sands and everyone connected with him including Claire Sands (Jack’s older sister). After Sands suffered a dislocated shoulder that placed him out of action, Miller stepped in to protect his sister from Johnson and the rest of the Immortals, leading to his dismissal from the group after a savage and bloody beat down, which would later lead to Miller‘s short run with the appointed nick name “Crimson Knight”. The feud came to an end at the Global Games Pay Pre View where Jack ended up winning his second world championship off Johnson in an extreme rules Iron Man match. Exiting the GWA While Miller would later claim that he was the first ever grand slam champion of the GWA, that would be false as Miller held only two different belts in his time, the World and the Tag Titles with his brother Randy, while Bryan was out of action. Jack and the GWA would part ways only fifteen months into his two year contract with the company as he headed over to the ever growing EHWF. EHWF Jack first appeared in the EHWF combing his original wrestling name with his real name becoming Jack “The Shadow” Miller. He was brought in as the hired hand/appetence to the Brink, one of the EHWF’s biggest and most notable names since the federations creation. He was expected to help Brink take down the up and coming superstar Bouncer, who had thus proven to be unstoppable in the ring. Miller however ended the unbeaten streak after picking up a pinfall victory after a Homicide DDT off the side of the stage through a set up table. Impressing the upper management, Miller was placed into the eight man elimination match for the world title, along with Brink, Bouncer and several other well known names, Jack ended up pulling off the victory taking the title from the current champion Jason Storm on September 14th 2003 at Warfare, afterward he turned on Brink and faced the legend in the ring, which saw a quick end to his title run. Return of the Immortals This time led by Jack Miller, a new breed of Immortals was created. Including his two older brothers Bryan and Randy, former tag champion Vulture and former world champion Tony Smith as well as Brink’s arch rival and former best friend Gunslinger. The group was short lived however Miller did manage to capture the HardKore tag gold during the stables run. However the group was disbanded after injuries forced most of the members out of action. Two Time Champion Eight months after his first World Championship, Jack had earned another chance at the belt. This time inside the unforgiving WEB match, at First Degree 2004, taking on KidD, Fortune, Danny Polar, Punisher, Brink, X-Factor, Bronxx, Ben Smith and D-Man Dan Pentron. Jack managed to survive through the end of the match and walk out with his second world title. This one remaining with him for nearly a month before finally being defeated in his third defense by Fortune at Mind Games 2004.